oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Spells
These spells are approved by GMs of Oustomia, a standard spell format should be your typical format when you look up a spell on the d20 pathfinder site but beside the name of custom spell, you must add in brackets the GMs name of who approved the spell, so that players and other GMs will know who to refer to. Do note that these custom spells are subject to change by other fellow GMs and the (Approved: ) will also change to note which GMs have change the spell and ask for reasoning if possible. Custom Spells This section is dedicated to custom spells created by Player and NPCs. Each spell has an owner, and an indication of whether or not the spell was made public and is available for learning by other PCs. A few examples will be given below. = Arcane Caster Cantrip The 'Arcane Caster Cantrip' is a Cantrip that was developed by a powerful Archmage who faded from history. It is a basic cantrip, that allows casters to defend themselves at early stages of being an Apprentice, while also having some mastery over a particular element. It deals 1d6+1 per caster level damage (Example a 10th level caster does 1d6+10 damage) Divine Caster Orision The 'Divine Caster Orision' is a Orision that was developed by Urielle Kingsmith whenever she was in her initial stages of learning. Although it is restricted to fire, she also developed the other Orisions that are available to Divine Casters. The Divine Caster Orision deals 1d8 fire damage. Divine Energy Orision The 'Divine Energy Orision' was also developed by Urielle Kingsmith. It allows any individual who may Channel Energy to use it, and is identical to their own Channel Energy. However, it cannot be used to heal whatsoever. It deals equal damage to the Arcane Caster Cantrip (1d6+1 per level) Eyes of Stupefaction You create a dark cord of energy that connects your eyes to your enemy's, leaving them stupefied until you break the connection or it is destroyed. You must make a ranged touch attack with this spell. If you strike your target, he takes a 1d6 penalty to his Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma each round. This penalty cannot reduce any attribute to less than 1. The cord has a maximum length of 20 feet, 15 hit points, and a hardness of 5. The spell ends immediately if you you do not have line of sight; the target moves beyond this spells range; or the cord is destroyed. When the spell ends, all penalties the target took from this spell also end. Mass Overstimulate You deprive a creature of the blissful oblivion of unconsciousness, either to keep it going despite grievous injuries or to prolong its suffering. For the duration of the spell, the target gains the ferocity ability, allowing it to remain conscious and continue fighting even if its hit point total is below 0. The target is still staggered and loses 1 hit point each round, and the target still dies when its hit point total reaches a negative amount equal to its Constitution score.Category:Homebrew